princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Gentry, Gently
Gentry, Gently is the 4th and last track to Yagyu's mini-album Undine. Lyrics Kanji= 何かが見えない 胸の奥に置かれた 白紙のページ 弱さや迷いや 自信の無さが私を襲う だけど　Gentry, Gently 失うものなど何もない そうさ　Gentry, Gently 私は気づいた 知らぬ間に大事に抱えたプライド 目を閉じ手放すのは恐いけど 何よりも　代え難いものを目指し 勇気を出して心開くのさ この先にどんな苦難があろうとも 決して背を向けてはならぬ事を まだ見知らぬ　この大海原に飛び出して 心の紳士録を書き続けてゆこう 　 何かが足りない 呼吸がちぐはぐな 孤独のゲーム 期待の眼差し プレッシャーの重さがのしかかる だけど　Gentry, Gently 心配しないで、大丈夫 そうさ　Gentry, Gently 私は気づいた いつの日か人は支え合いながら 手と手を繋ぐ事を忘れてた 信じ合う　友や仲間との笑顔 ここに尊く光り輝く この先にどんな試練が待とうとも 決して諦めてはならぬ事を まだ見知らぬ　この大海原に飛び出して 心の紳士録を書き続けてゆこう 心の紳士録を書き続けてゆこう |-| Romaji= Nani ka ga mie nai mune no oku ni okare ta hakushi no pēji yowa sa ya mayoi ya jishin no na sa ga watashi o osou dakedo Gentry , Gently ushinau mono nado nani mo nai sō sa Gentry , Gently watashi wa kizui ta shira nu ma ni daiji ni kakae ta puraido me o tojitebanasu no wa kowai kedo nani yori mo kae gatai mono o mezashi yūki o dashi te kokoro hiraku no sa kono saki ni donna kunan ga aro u tomo kesshite se o muke te wa nara nu koto o mada mishiranu kono dai unabara ni tobidashi te kokoro no shinshiroku o kakitsuzuke te yuko u nani ka ga tari nai kokyū ga chiguhagu na kodoku no gēmu kitai no manazashi puresshā no omo sa ga noshikakaru dakedo Gentry , Gently shinpai shi nai de, daijōbu sō sa Gentry , Gently watashi wa kizui ta itsu no hi ka hito wa sasaeai nagara te to te o tsunagu koto o wasure te ta shinjiau tomo ya nakama to no egao koko ni tōtoku hikarikagayaku kono saki ni donna shiren ga mato u tomo kesshite akirame te wa nara nu koto o mada mishiranu kono dai unabara ni tobidashi te kokoro no shinshiroku o kakitsuzuke te yuko u kokoro no shinshiroku o kakitsuzuke te yuko u |-| English= There is something I cannot see A blank page placed deep in my heart Weakness and hesitation and a lack of confidence hit me So Gentry, Gently There is nothing to lose That's right, Gentry, Gently I noticed The pride that I cherished when I was ignorant Although it is scary to close my eyes and let it go More than anything I'm working my way towards things that are irreplaceable to me I'm gathering my confidence and opening my heart No matter what hardships are ahead I should never turn my back to them I jump into this yet unknown vast ocean and continue forward writing the directory of my heart Something is not enough My breathing is incongruous A lonely game Looks of expectation I'm bearing the weight of pressure So Gentry, Gently Don't worry, it's alright That's right, Gentry, Gently I noticed Somehow I had forgotten, while people support each other that we are holding each others hands The smiles of the friends and partners that believe in each other Here a precious light shines No matter what challenges await me after this I must never give up I jump into this yet unknown vast ocean and continue forward writing the directory of my heart and continue forward writing the directory of my heart Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics